mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Fisher
'Elias Fisher '''is a human explorer under the employ of the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund. A former officer within the Systems Alliance, he was instrumental in devising the Interplanetary Combatives Academy's Interplanetary Combatives Training course. Biography Early Life Elias was born to Linda and Cyrus Fisher in 2122, a working-class couple in the Richmond Megalopolis. It wasn't easy living, not by any means, but the two did their best to raise their son well, to unfortunately little success. The teen had an excess of energy, and in the middle of one of the worst economic downturns in recent memory, he had no way to channel it, except by making trouble. He became the dictionary definition of a juvenile delinquent, bouncing from gang to gang without commitment while getting caught in a slew of misdemeanors along the way. He dropped out of high school and was eventually arrested, his family being fined for an act of vandalism. Finally done with his delinquency, his parents kicked him out of the house at the age of 17, left with nothing but a little bit of cash, a few words of advice, and a signed waiver for him to join the forces of the UNAS. Not seeing anywhere to turn, and with no real friends to help him, he did as they said, and enlisted. Military Service Fisher had intended the UNAS army to be nothing more than a stepping stone, something to give him time to plan for his future, whatever that might be. Instead, he found something much different. From the very first day of boot, he was challenged by his instructor, forced to work himself to the bone in order to prove himself, and for the first time in his life, Elias actually found himself wanting to comply with the orders of his authority figure. It was a way to channel his energy, something that he could put effort into that actually fulfilled him, more than school, or the various little gangs. It was real, meaningful work, and he threw himself into it with spirited abandon. During his training he came to know his platoon’s Drill Instructor, Sergeant Haytham, well, seeing him more as a mentor then an army drill-sergeant. He came to admire the man greatly, appreciating him for not only his teaching ability, but for the philosophy he drilled into his student’s head about their duty as a soldier. It wasn't just a philosophical belief: it was a lifestyle, a work ethic that Elias strived to live by. Following basic training, he was placed in the 10th UNAS Infantry and Armor division, awarded the rank of PFC for his exemplary training record, and of course his trainer’s good word. The year was 2144, and he had just turned 22. He had served admirably for 5 years, and used his GI bill to obtain a degree in military history, which he then used to apply for officers training. Fisher was promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant just a few months prior to the Indonesian Civil War. Due to the environmental destruction caused by human activities on planet Earth, many of islands of the Oceanian territories were devastated by flooding. This led to a skyrocketing in political and economic tensions in the area, with many of the refugees from the flooded isles escaping to the territory of Indonesia. The nation's resources, already taxed by their own environmental problems, reached their limit with the population influx. Their economy collapsed, with widescale conflicts breaking out as numerous armed factions rose up to challenge the weakened government. Numerous international forces were sent to help restore peace, and lessen the loss of life in what was soon dragged out into a long and brutal affair. As an unintended positive, many of the veterans of this conflict were transferred to the budding Alliance after the fact. Matthew was one of these. He had served with an exemplary record for the entirety of the conflict, leading almost 50 combat missions and notably being awarded the Star of Unification for his efforts in the 3 month-long battle of Jakarta. Beyond the Charon Relay Following the war’s end, the UNAS army transferred him into the newly formed Systems Alliance, assigning him to the [[SSV Heartbreak Ridge|''SSV Heartbreak Ridge]] as an ensign. It was a great honor, and it would become even greater after the ship was selected by John Grissom to be used as the vessel of the first maiden voyage through the Charon Relay in the year 2149. The Heartbreak was primarily chosen for its perfect inspection record: the ship itself was nothing more than a standard frigate. However, the honor of partaking in the journey was immense, and even though he never spoke to Grissom directly, Matthew took inspiration from the man’s skill as a leader. The Admiral held a similar set of beliefs to Sgt. Haytham, and he soon came to hold a similar status in Matthew’s mind. There was one other good thing that came out of his time aboard the Heartbreak. Although he never interacted with Grissom directly, he came to befriend one of his chief aides, Daniella Rieger. The woman was unused to military life, serving more of an administrative role than anything else, so she “conscripted” Matthew to show her the ropes and help her get used to life aboard the ship. By the end of the 8-month voyage, the two were close friends and confidantes. He respected her for her sharp wit and impressive intellect, and she, in turn, respected him for his will and strength. Little did Matthew know, he wasn't only making a friend: he was changing his future. Founding the ICT Soon after the Heartbreak arrived back in the Sol system, its crew receiving a hero’s welcome, Matthew received an e-mail from Alliance Command, ordering him to report to the nearest port and travel to Vancouver, Alliance HQ, ASAP. The reasons for this summons would soon become all too clear: he had been selected to take part in a new project, spearheaded by none other than Jon Grissom himself. It's premise was simple, and ambitious: take soldiers with potential, train them to the highest standard, hone them to a razor edge, and assign them to the places that needed them the most. The first three selected, with Fisher among them, would be the trainers for the first group. Elias, by all outward appearance, had been selected for his Star of Unification, his excellent record, and the degree of limelight he’d received for his service aboard the Heartbreak. Another possible reason, one which the soldier preferred to ignore, was that Daniella had slipped his name to Grissom. This was less preferable to him, for obvious reasons, but nevertheless his doubt about his own selection would linger for years. The two other recruits that were chosen to take part in the program were named Miguèl Lima and Yu Cāi, members of the UNAF Infantry and CPF special forces, respectively. Together, they traveled the globe, spectating and participating in special forces training from dozens of nations, from the Indian MARCOS and Russian Spetnatz, to the UNAS Navy Seals and German KSK. All the while, they were ordered to take notes: marking down effective training tactics, and relaying these writings to their assigned handler. Elias’ handler, of course, was Daniella. She was with them every step of the way, helping them formulate the base of what would eventually be called ICT training. As the months of travel turned into years, their little group became inseparable, brothers and sisters in arms. Matthew and Daniella grew even closer than that. They married on December 30th 2155, only 2 months before the first ICT class was scheduled to begin. 2156 was a busy year for Fisher. The first ICT class was trained in a different manner than it would be in the future: instead of recruits progressing through increasingly difficult levels of training, they were subjected to the full brunt of the routine within a year. Many members of their already small number washed out within the first 4 months. Those who made it, however, graduated ICT as some of the most highly skilled warriors in the galaxy. Elias, Miguel, Yu, and their students were honored by Jon Grissom himself, being awarded the famous rank and insignia of the N7, recognized as the very best humanity had to offer. First Contact War Humanity was soon to need them: just as Grissom was congratulating a young man named David Anderson, news rang out through Vancouver HQ: a human patrol fleet on the fringes of known space had been attacked by an unknown alien force. Their race wasn't alone in the galaxy after all. No, instead it was exactly the opposite: their chunk of the galaxy was surrounded on all sides by aliens of every kind. They had suddenly become a very small fish in an extremely large pond, and unfortunately for them, there was a Barracuda-sized predator called the Turian Hierarchy eying them up like an afternoon meal. The newly-formed N7s were sent to do exactly what Grissom had formed them to do: go to the places that needed them the most, and do their damnedest to get what needed to be done, done. Unfortunately for them, their training hadn't at all prepared them for the foe they faced. Up against the might of the turians, the un-reinforced humans were slowly but steadily pushed back, until they reached the farthest-outlying colony in Alliance-Space: Shanxi. The N7 operatives found themselves fighting a ground war against a force superior in almost all ways, save for skill, and pure determination. They continued fighting guerilla battles long past Admiral William’s surrender, all the way up to their eventual reinforcement by the Alliance Fleet. This fighting did not go without casualties: the turians were ruthless when hunting down members of the quickly-formed human resistance, and many of the first N7s were cut down by the aliens on Shanxi. Notably, near the end of the Occupation, Elias and Miguel set out to pilfer weapons from a turian supply depot. Unfortunately, while on their return trip, the pair and their men were sighted by a turian gunship. Shortly afterward, their position was hit by an orbital strike, annihilating an entire city block, and killing most of the squad. Elias survived by the skin of his teeth, pulled from the crater Anderson. When asked as to why he did it, he dryly responded that his time hasn’t come quite yet. Miguel Líma was not so fortunate. While Elias made it out with nothing more than scarring, Miguel was ripped almost in half, killing him nigh-instantly. He was the first member of the little knot of soldiers and handlers to die, the first worthy soldier to sacrifice himself for his cause. Soon after his death, the First Contact War ended. Despite having every reason to resent the turians and their brutal style of warfare, Elias had come to respect them. They knew what was necessary to win their battles, and valued honor and duty above all else. Heroism and Reassignment Following their excellent service, Yu was promoted to Commander and assigned to the SSV Beijing, while Elias was promoted to Colonel, and assigned as the commanding officer and lead-instructor and the newly constructed Villa Militar in Rio De Janeiro. There, he acted as both the commander of the sizeable Alliance Base installed within the city, and as one of the instructors for soldiers who progressed to the N6 level of training. In this next-to-final course, he did his best to push them past their limits, in the most creative ways he could find. It became an annual tradition for the graduated N7s to see exactly what kind of cruel, inventive strategies he would use to bludgeon that year’s batch of N5s. In addition to his work as the N6 trainer, he also occasionally accompanied soldiers on their “hotzone” mission, the final part of their training, and the rite of passage to become an N7. These were essentially short, risky operations within hostile territory, ranging anywhere from attacks on pirate compounds to assisting colonies against slavers. If the trainee performed admirably, they would graduate and finally be assigned to the hallowed ranks of the N7. A great many notable soldiers passed through his training in that time, including the likes of Barbara Cortez and the young Allison Shepard. While he was working at the Villa, Daniella retired from her position, opening up a small flower shop near their home. Before long, she became pregnant, and gave birth to the couples first son, Cyrus Fisher, whom Elias named for his own father. Years passed. The reputation of the N7 grew, sprouting in conjunction with the rising power of the Systems Alliance. Elias was proud, and content in his work, although he often found himself wishing to see his son more frequently. The lad was almost 9 now, with the strength of his father and the wits of his mother. He wouldn’t have been more proud. Daniella, meanwhile, was several terms into her second pregnancy. The family couldn’t be anymore happy. Then, on July 1st, 2176, the human colony of Elysium was suddenly and violently struck by a massive raid of pirates, mercenaries, and batarian spacers. Thousands of civilians were caught in the crossfire as a once happy, prosperous planet was plunged into immense violence and bloodshed. Yū Cai, Elias’ friend from the first days of ICT, was killed in the fighting, captured and murdered by an Eclipse pirate by the name of Roessen Kargyre. The Sarge, and all his students, prepared for war. Legendary Soldier; Single Father But, just as suddenly as the conflict had began, Elias was plucked out of it, forced to stand at the sidelines while he was made to live through his own personal tragedy. His wife was dying. His beloved Daniella. For unknown reasons, her labor was going as wrong as it could possibly go, and no matter who he contacted, all they good give was theory. After interminable agony, they were forced to make a decision, and began an emergency operation to save the baby. Daniella died not long after. A candle had gone out in Elias’ heart. But a new one had taken it’s place. Amy Fisher was small, with weak lungs, and a weaker heart, but she would live. He never made it to Elysium, instead watching the reports about it being saved by one of his former students. Unfortunately for her, and her brother, without the presence of Daniella to mellow his actions, Elias wouldn’t make for a very good father. He didn’t lack in affection, not in the slightest. He just had no way to communicate with his children effectively. What was he supposed to do, curse at them? Drill them into shape? Never. Sick with grief, he withdrew from his family, only seeing them late at nights, after school had already ended. He hated it, but it was the only way he knew to keep himself sane, away from grief and frustration with himself. His son was not a fan of this action. He deeply resented his father’s attempts to run away, to hide from his feelings. This frustration was doubled when Amy’s incredible biotic potential was discovered, making her a prime target for bullying. Cyrus found that, more often than not, he was the one helping to raise his sister. In his anger, he failed to see that the gap between him and his father was only being made deeper by his own unwillingness to confront the older man. Years passed. Elias served honorably in the Battle of Torfan, although he pulled his men out before the infamous lunge and massacre in enemy territory. His son grew more and more distant from him, a blow which was thankfully made better by the adoration of his young daughter. Life was comfortable for them, slightly difficult of course because of the familial tension, but comfortable none-the-less. That changed when Amy’s health suddenly deteriorated. They had known very early that she was biotic, much earlier than most families ever found out. What they didn’t expect was the other set of side effects. Almost overnight, her immune system deteriorated into almost non-existence, as eezo began coalescing in her bone marrow, thymus, and lymph nodes. To save her life, her doctors were forced to place her into medical stasis, to wait until a solution could be found. Both Elias, and his son, fell into joint despair. Before long, however, he was approached by someone offering a solution. They were organizing an expedition, into uncharted territory. There, beyond their home stars...there could be something to help his daughter. What choice did he have? Personality Elias was very much inspired by the philosophy of his Gunnery Sergeant in boot camp, Sergeant Haytham. He believes strongly in the duty of a soldier: to provide for the well being of the citizens he's fighting for, through blood and sweat and tears, and at any means necessary. It was what he was taught as a recruit, and it's the same thing he teaches to his own students. Largely due to their similar line of thinking, he has a great deal of respect for turians, despite fighting against them in the First Contact War. Fisher has a great deal of respect for fellow “soldiers” in general, extending to medics, combat engineers, even some mercenaries, people who, as he says “are the lucky few that are willing to give their own damn blood for their own damn cause.” He also bears a great deal of resentment for the people that believe they know what's best for soldiers, and yet have never fought themselves. This hatred is mostly directed at politicians, although it isn't solely restricted to them. He sees people of their profession as the scum that runs the galaxy behind the scenes: the councilors, presidents, and emperors of the stars, who start wars fully knowing that they would never have to be the ones who shed blood to win the day: that was the job reserved for lowly soldiers like himself. Another aspect of his philosophy is his absence of belief in a “fair fight.” He will resort to wide variety of means to win a conflict, whether it’s stealth and spy work, or the use of brutal abilities such as shredding ammo or concussive shots. This is not to say he will stoop to any means, or do anything needlessly cruel. Those who attempt to execute surrendering enemies, or who mutilate bodies, will receive a brutal reprimand from the man. In his mind, once an enemy is defeated, the fight is over: there is no reason to harm them further. Those who surrender are to be detained, and the dead buried with due ceremony. Nothing more, nothing less. As a drill-instructor, the “Professor” considers himself a teacher of the highest degree. He does his absolute best to vary his lessons, often drawing inspiration from his own combat experiences and from stories he hears from fellow soldiers. He shows no mercy in his teachings, but will not hesitate to provide help to whoever needs it, often befriending those students who do need assistance. Out of work, Elias does his best to separate his teaching persona from his civilian persona, to little success. When entering a room he had a habit of waiting several seconds for fellows to stand at attention, and actively discourages the discussion of military matters, even small ones, for the purpose of “maintaining secrecy”. In addition, should anyone break down due to social or emotional matters, Elias is not the person to have around, as he will likely try to straighten them in the only way he knows how: through shouting, insults, and liberal amounts of scurrilous language. There is also a third side to Fisher’s coin: the side reserved for his children. When around his son and daughter, he can almost be tender, something that goes completely against the way he behaves around his colleagues. His usual look of sardonicism melts off his face, replaced by a happy, though slightly melancholy look. His children are, after all, his last reminders of his wife, and he will defend them with his life. He also feels a fair bit of guilt when around his children. He loves them, but the more time he spends around them, the greater the urge he feels to leave the military life behind. Unfortunately, the army is the only thing he knows, and he still bears the guilt of missing the first Skyllian Blitz so that he could attend the birth of his second child. Almost hypocritically, he also feels guilty for not spending more time with his son, an infraction that has unfortunately driven a wedge between them. Physical Description Elias Fisher cuts an intimidating figure for someone of his age. He puts himself through incredibly strenuous workouts daily in order to keep his body at the same peak condition it was in during his youth, and also keeps himself to a strict, high-protein diet for the same reason. Unfortunately, he hasn't been fully able to halt the ravages of age, although the effort hasn't gone to complete waste. His heavy-set musculature is impressive, giving him strength and agility that can be surprising to many of the “youngsters” that he's spent his life training, and his physical stamina and endurance is outstanding. Age rears, denied part of it’s prize, simply rears its ugly head in the corners of his body that are simply out of his control. His back has a tendency to stiffen after bouts of hard labor, and his eyes have gone through several surgeries in order to keep them in full working order. After noticing the onset of male-pattern baldness in his late thirties, he decided to save his dignity, and shaved his head completely. This inadvertently revealed his “souvenirs” from the First Contact War: a trinity of shrapnel-scars running along the left side of his scalp. To make up for the baldness that he is slightly sensitive about, the soldier has allowed his beard to grow thick in recent years, a look that is a little bit *less* than regulation. His jawline is clearly cut, a feature that might have made him handsome in his youth, although his twice-broken nose, bushy eyebrows, and turian-donated scars tend to negate that, lending more to his fierce appearance. Elias enters combat clad in a set of N7 Defender armor, equipped with heavy shields and an especially thick layer of ablative hyper-plastics, as well as an alliance-model set of jump jets. Out of combat he wears a leather jacket emblazoned with the N7 logo, usually with jeans and a pair of tennis shoes or combat boots. In his own words, he is “perfectly content to leave the fucking hoodies to whatever goddamned kids think they look good in ‘em.” Fisher uses his weapon abilities to eliminate dangerous enemies from mid range, targeting Krogan, or other high-risk targets first. He then closes rapidly to close range using jump-jets with fortification to absorb fire, and annihilates the leftovers with his dual-omniblades and mastery of Marine CQC. Armament Elias utilizes an N7 Valkyrie assault rifle modified with a scope and fixed bayonet; an N7 Crusader shotgun with a chromium-choked barrel, side-mounted laser site and fixed bayonet; and an M-5 Paladin heavy pistol with an extended barrel. He carries with him modified blocks of Shredder Ammo and Frag Grenades. His weaponry all have Concussive Shot and Carnage launchers, and his set of N7 Defender armor is equipped with Fortification and Adrenaline Rush modules, as well as Jump Jets. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund Category:N7 Category:Soldiers Category:Systems Alliance Category:Interplanetary Combatatives Academy Category:Indonesian Civil War Category:SSV Heartbreak Ridge Category:Explorers